Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus capable of capturing visible light images and infrared light images.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional image capturing apparatus capable of performing visible light shooting and infrared shooting, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-79495 describes a technique for estimating an iris color and a race from the luminance value of the iris of an eye of a person as an object in an infrared light image.
For monitoring cameras and the like, it is an important function to extract and record feature information of a person from a captured image. However, it is difficult to extract feature information of an eye portion from an image that includes a person whose eyes are hidden by sunglasses or the like. In this case, by using an image sensor that can shoot infrared light images, it becomes possible to capture an image of the eye portion of even a person whose eyes are hidden by sunglasses or the like. However, it is not possible to extract unique biological information such as an iris color from the image because the image is not a visible light image.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-79495 above describes a technique for estimating an iris color and a race from the luminance value of the iris, but it is envisioned that the technique is used in a medical field, and the iris color is estimated from an image shot with uncovered eyes without sunglasses or the like worn thereon, and thus it is not envisioned that the technique is used for shooting a person wearing sunglasses or the like. Therefore, in the case where sunglasses or the like are worn and the luminance value of infrared light components changes, the luminance value of the iris also changes, and the color of the iris cannot be estimated.